carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Map
The map shows the layout of a level, along with the race course and several other details. These include the number / order of checkpoints, the drivers' current position & the direction they are facing, and if they have been wasted or not. The map screen can be accessed by pressing the Tab key (by default). A mini-view of the main race view is on the map screen, and can be moved using the arrow keys, except in Carmageddon: TDR 2000. The console versions have a mini-radar instead of maps, and the handheld versions do not have any maps at all. Legend 's map.]] *The race course is a line colored green in Carma; blue in Carma2 and red in CarmaTDR. *Checkpoints are numbered boxes/circles. The current one blinks, and in CarmaTDR, it also emits circular waves. *Vehicles show up as colored arrowheads: **The player is red in Carma and Carma2; but yellow in CarmaTDR. **Opponents are yellow in Carma and Carma2; but red in CarmaTDR. **The closest opponent (TDR only) is green. **Cops (TDR only) are blue. **Wasted vehicles are black. *Pedestrians show as yellow blinking spots in Carma; spots blinking between yellow and black in Carma2; and green dots in CarmaTDR. *Mission objectives are bullseye targets in Carma2; and are green circles that emit circular waves in CarmaTDR. Drone vehicles (vehicles neither competing nor cops) do not show up on the map at all in any game. The pedestrians only show when the Peds shown on map is in possession, but if the current level is a mission, and said mission's goal is to waste certain pedestrians, these appear automatically as colored dots, and the pedestrians shown on map powerup has no effect. Mini-map 's mini-map.]] Carmageddon II introduced the mini-map, which appears in the bottom right of the screen. The yellow line points to the nearest/targeted opponent (cars can be locked on to using a keyboard command), while the blue line points to the current checkpoint. The blue line, known as the checkpoint finder, can be enabled or disabled. The mini-map can be moved using the Shift key in combination with the arrow keys. In Carma2, it also boasts an Altimeter, showing whether the pointed target is higher or lower than the player. For TDR 2000, the mini-map works slightly different. Besides having no altimeter, the lines were replaced with arrows, that only appear case the checkpoint/opponent is not on the mini-map at the moment. The white arrow points to the next checkpoint, whereas the green arrow points to the nearest/targeted opponent, who is colored in green; all other opponents are colored red. If a Cop is the closest opponent, its arrow will be green. Radar The console versions of Carmageddon do not have a fullscreen map option. Instead, they have a radar in a corner of the screen (lower-right on N64, lower-left on PlayStation). Carmageddon 64's radar has opponents as yellow dots, the next checkpoint/target as a blinking blue dot, and wasted vehicles as black dots. It also features an altimeter, but oddly, not on every level. 's radar.]] The PlayStation version's radar has opponents as flashing red dots, the next checkpoint as a yellow dot, and wasted vehicles as black dots. There is no altimeter. Other games The Game Boy Color version does not have a map or a radar: It features a simple red arrow on the top-right corner that points to the next checkpoint, and the number of the next checkpoint is displayed beside it, also in red. For non-racing missions, the arrow points to the closest objective. Gallery Image:Map-C1.gif|Carmageddon Image:C2_map.png|Carmageddon II Image:C3_map.png|Carmageddon TDR 2000 See also *HUD *Checkpoint *Opponent Category:Gameplay Category:HUD